<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'm very angry by Limelight_Write</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951644">I'm very angry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write'>Limelight_Write</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AKA, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author Projecting onto Toby Smith | Tubbo, Author hates c!Philza, Author hates c!Techno, Author is a Toby Smith | Tubbo Apologist, Author is a TommyInnit Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Author is a Wilbur Soot Apologist, Author is angry, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Dysfunctional Family, Dysfunctional SBI, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, JUST, Not a Love Story, Not a crack fic just here, One Shot, Philza Minecraft's character is a bad father, Screaming, Short One Shot, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Spoilers for the 20th, The Author Regrets Nothing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tubbo is sick and tired of these mfs, Tubbo yelling at Phil and Techno because no one else will, a lot of shouting, c!philza apologists dni, c!techno apologists dni, character!philza apologists dni, character!techno apologists dni, people who read my tags probably hate me, the author is sick and tired of these mfs, vent fic, yeah - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:21:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28951644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Limelight_Write/pseuds/Limelight_Write</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Uh me being mad at c!Techno and c!Philza so I wrote Tubbo yelling at them for me. Yeah. In case you didn't read tags but read this; c!Techno and c!Philza apologists dni/interact silently please and thank you, I don't dislike any of you guys, just we have very different views on the characters and I don't feel like arguing in the comments &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>129</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I'm very angry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tubbo shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he shouted, and shouted, and shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouted until his throat was sore, he shouted until he could hardly breathe, and then he shouted some more. He shouted at Philza for being the worst parent Tommy and Wilbur could ever have had. He shouted about how he cared more for his war partner than he did for his own sons. He shouted about how when your child tells you to kill them, when your child who clearly isn’t mentally okay, who needs help, who needs a loving father figure, who needs to be told no tells you to </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill him </span>
  </em>
  <span>you don’t do it. He shouted about how he had to listen to Tommy cry about his father being absent, and his older brother being dead and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all Phil’s fault</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He shouted about the lack of empathy Phil had. He shouted that he was heartless. He shouted that Phil destroyed every ounce of happiness his family could’ve had the minute he chose Techno. He shouted, and shouted, and shouted until his throat nearly bled. </span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>And he shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he shouted, and shouted, and shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned on Technoblade for being naive. He shouted at him for being a hypocrite. He shouted at him for thinking any of them would have sympathy for the man that never cared about any of them. He shouted at him to tell him he was no anarchist, he just craved blood and destruction, and he was a horrible person for it. He shouted that he never cared for Tommy, no matter how hard he pretends he did. He shouted that using Tommy as a tool for his own gain and needing to keep him alive to do so wasn’t care or hospitality, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>selfish</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He shouted that no matter how much Techno claimed that he was doing everything for the greater good, he never cared about a single person in L’Manberg. He shouted that he was a murderer, and the only person that Tubbo had ever regretted trusting, because he’d never once trusted Phil. He shouted that Techno was so much worse than Dream, because he lies so much to those around him that he is the good guy, that he fools himself. Everyone knows Dream’s a manipulative piece of trash, but at least he admits his own flaws. He shouted that Techno has no </span>
  <em>
    <span>morals; </span>
  </em>
  <span>he just hated everything that didn't bow down to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouted and shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when Tommy came and pulled him away, holding his hand all the way home, he sobbed and shouted more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Tommy listened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Tubbo was right.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love dysfunctional sbi but also stop it /lh</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>